deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Booker DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite) vs. B.J. Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein:The New Order)
Revolutionaries are some of the most famous people in history and in fiction. George Washington (real life), V (Comics), and Luke Skywalker (Legends) are just some examples. These two are some of the most recent protagonists in the FPS genre that with some help laid waste to the facist and prejudiced governments in the way of their goals and both were U.S. soldiers but from different time periods. Now these two legends will clash to see who is the Deadliest Revolutionary. Booker DeWitt, the Pinkerton agent who brought down the Colombian government with the help of Elizabeth Comstock! B.J. Blazkowicz, the O.S.S. agent who killed the Nazi general Deathshead with the help of the Kreisau Circle! Who is Deadliest? Booker DeWitt "One thing I've learned; if you don't draw first, you don't get to draw at all." Bio:Booker DeWitt was a veteran of the Battle of Wounded Knee who spent all his money on gambling and gave up on his Pinkerton job. Robert Lutece got him to trade his daughter to Comstock so his debts could be paid. However, Booker tried to get out of the deal but only succeeded in injuring his daughter and branded his hand with the initials A.D. The Luteces gave him a second chance to get his daughter back but he lost his memories on the journey to Colombia. He suceeded in saving his daughter, defeating the Colombians and Vox Populi, and killing Comstock at the cost of his life. Weapons- Short Range:Sky-Hook As much of a tactical tool as a weapon for Booker, this melee weapon enables him to decapitate enemies and travel on Sky-Lines for improved movement options. Mid Range:Broadsider Pistol DeWitt's first firearm is this semi-automatic 18 7.63x25mm Mauser round hangun with a muzzle velocity of 425 m/s and a range of 150m. Long Range:Triple R Machine Gun Booker's other primary firearm is this 35 9x19mm Parabellum round gun that has a three round burst, muzzle velocity of 460 m/s, and a range of 250m. Special Weapon:Possession DeWitt's first Vigor enables him to make automatons fight for him in combat and even human enemies although they commit suicide after a while. Explosive:Devil's Kiss Booker's other Vigor enables him to make an incendiary grenade of fire that can explode on contact, after some time, or when enemies walk near it. B.J. Blazkowicz "This isn't a war, but the breaking of seals, the undoing of life itself." Bio:B.J. Blazkowicz was a veteran of WW2 and after several missions to find Deathshead, he finally entered his base but failed to kill the Nazi and had to be taken to a hospital. After several years, he woke up and fought through Nazis in Poland and protected the head nurse until he got to the Kreisau Circle who helped him in his mission. B.J. fought the Germans across Europe and discovered the source of their advanced technology until he eventually came face-to-face with Deathshead and finally killed him. He was saved by his allies before the nuclear cannon destroyed his foe's fortress. Weapons- Short Range:Knife B.J.'s stealthiest weapon that can be used to stab enemies quietly and can be thrown with a maximum of 3 on his person. Mid Range:Handgun 1960 Blazkowicz's handgun is a 20 9x19mm Parabellum round that has a 3 round burst and alternative semi-automatic silencer mode, a muzzle velocity of 380 m/s, and a range of 50m. Long Range:Assault Rifle 1960 B.J.'s primary firearm is this fully-automatic 45 7.92x43mm Kurz round with a muzzle velocity of 685 m/s and a range of 300m. Special Weapon:Laser Cutter One of Blazkowicz's most advanced weapons enables him to slice through obstacles as well as shooting high powered energy blasts. Explosive:Rocket Launcher B.J.'s Assault Rifle 1960 has 4 high explosive rockets as an alternative mode of attack and is great for tougher enemies. X-Factors Training:Booker DeWitt is trained as a soldier and a detective by the U.S. Army and the Pinkerton's Agency. B.J. Blazkowicz is trained similarly by the U.S. Army but he was a Ranger, not Cavalry, and is also trained by the O.S.S. as a special agent. Experience:Booker DeWitt has more variety in his opponents, having fought Native Americans, Colombian forces, Army veterans, and the Vox Populi, but B.J. Blazkowicz' eternal foe, Nazi Germany is more advanced than any of Booker's foes and took over the world. It is implied that Colombia does the same but that's under Elizabeth's rule while DeWitt fought Comstock. Tactics:Booker DeWitt relies on a devastating mix of firepower and Vigors in combat along with the help of Elizabeth opening up Rifts and his Shields. Unfortunately for him, he won't have Elizabeth in this fight and while B.J. Blazkowicz lacks Shields or Vigors, he's as skilled in firefights as he is at stealth missions. Notes Voting ends on August 14th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. Fight takes place on the OPS Zeal with plenty of Sky-Lines and Booker DeWitt will be aided by four Vox Populi members (based on the timeline where he was their martyr) and B.J. Blazkowicz will be aided by four Kreisau Circle members. Booker will be the only one with Vigors and B.J. will be the only one with the Laser Cutter and Rocket Launcher attachment. The Battle The OPS Zeal, Colombia The Zealot turned into crows to avoid B.J. Blazkowicz's bullets but as he raised the sword to cleave through him when he reappeared, a Knife was stabbed into his forehead. B.J. let the racist's body fall to the ground with the Knife still embedded and loaded in his last Assault Rifle 1960 clip. This hadn't been the first time facists with airships had flown over New York but it was clear that these weren't Nazis, at least not the regular force. His Kreisau Circle squad followed him down the stairs where they found an entirely different force, Booker DeWitt and the Vox Populi, on the ship. Blazkowicz took the risk and called out to the newcomers. "Hey, you aren't affiliated with those lunatics, are you?" "No, but who are you?" "B.J. Blazkowicz, Kreisau Circle agent." "Booker DeWitt and these are the Vox Populi." "Care to join forces?" "Sorry but we're not about to trust some newcomers with weapons that aren't even from here." "They're part of an invasion force!" "No, no, no, we're just here on behalf of the American Resistance to see if we can stop the assault on New York." But the Vox Populi had made up their minds and a Triple R Machine Gun spat out three bullets at a Kreisau Circle member, hitting his chest and head. "Damn it! Find cover!" B.J. opened fire on the Triple R wielder, putting him down with five bullets and fired a rocket at the rest. Luckily for Booker, he and his troops immediately went on the Sky-Lines and went to higher ground. "You think they gave up?" "No, and besides, I'm not going to let them get away with killing one of my squad." The Kreisau Circle split up, two behind cover and Blazkowicz went with one up the stairs. A Vox Populi member yelled as he went down the Sky-Line, firing his Triple R repeatedly, but his aim was off and B.J. fired a rocket at the line. The Vox Populi crashed down the stairs and the Kreisau Circle member ran up to him before pulling out his Handgun 1960. His 3 rounds didn't miss but he soon smelled something burning and looked down to see a Devil's Kiss at his feet. The blast scorched him but all it did to Blazkowicz was make him angrier as he pulled out the Laser Cutter and approached a grate to the office. The remaining Kreisau Circle decided to move and cautiously approached the ship where they found nothing behind cover but one of the men had a Sky-Hook club into his skull as the Vox Populi dropped down. The man yanked the tool out but was too late to block the Knife entering his throat. Inside the office, B.J. crept around but a Vox Populi member jumped out with a Broadsider Pistol. He was quickly hit with an energy blast but desperately tried to raise his weapon before Blazkowicz stepped on his hand and fired the standard lasers, carving through his head and chest. The last Kreisau Circle member entered the building at that point but yelled out in pain as the Possession Vigor hit him. B.J. barely reacted in time to avoid the Assault Rifle 1960 bullets before he shouted to his squad member. "Hold your fire! It's me, Blazkowicz!" But the bullets didn't stop firing and he was forced to blow his head off with a energy blast. DeWitt came out at that point and tried to use Possession again but B.J. dodged it and fired an energy blast that his foe's Shield barely withstood. Booker was out of Salts and pulled out his Sky-Hook before Blazkowicz pulled out his Knife. Both men stared at each other before a blade flung through the air but hit Colombian steel. The move allowed B.J. to close the distance however and he stabbed forwards, the blow breaking his foe's Shield but the Sky-Hook wrapped around his neck. Booker twisted the tool to take off his foe's head but Blazkowicz stabbed him in the gut and pulled out his Handgun 1960. The silenced firearm took out DeWitt's arm and leg as he yelled in pain but B.J. didn't finish him off there. No, he was going to pay. Blazkowicz went out the door and Booker painfully got back up, his Shield was back now and held his comrade's Broadsider Pistol in his good hand before leaving the office. Booker DeWitt looked on in shock as two rockets headed straight for him and anhilated his Shield and him. B.J. Blazkowicz scavenged his allies' ammo and picked up a Triple R Machine Gun before leaving to go find Comstock. Winner:B.J. Blazkowicz Expert's Opinion Booker DeWitt had a better short range weapon, the Vox Populi were fanatics, and the Vigors offered him unique tactical options but B.J. Blazkowicz's superior firearms and more practical special weapons gave him the win along with his superior training, experience, and troop quality. Category:Blog posts